


Assertively Ajar

by Rinforzando



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Threesome, Trans Eli, Trans Female Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinforzando/pseuds/Rinforzando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's always been assertive about everything in life.  Decisions come easy.  Feelings, though, don't.  Why she ever fell for someone as stubborn as Maki, she'll never know, but through a night of passion, Nozomi and Eli help her navigate the minefield of ambiguous emotions.</p><p>Or make it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assertively Ajar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most filthy, shameless thing I've written, but senpai trio OT3 is always something I've wanted, so this is just me sating my own thirst. Also, Eli is a trans girl and has a penis. If this offends you, don't read.

Ajar

adjective, adverb \ə-ˈjär\

 **1.** neither entirely open nor entirely shut; partly open

-The Free Dictionary

* * *

Assertiveness has always been Nico's strong point. It's a necessity that comes with being eldest Yazawa; if you've got three younger siblings to discipline and keep in line, you have to be bossy, demanding. Respect never comes easy, but it helps when you act like you know what you're doing. Faux confidence is always better than no confidence.

Well, maybe she could've gone without that attitude when she'd tried to lead a school idol group in her first year of high school, but it's been helpful in many other ways. After all, being small has never been a facilitator in making her voice be heard, so she makes up for it by being loud, confident, and _fabulous_. Super Idol Nico-Nii is not a presence to be ignored.

And so far, it's been working. While μ's has its fair share of times where the entire group zones her out (or even outright forgets about her!), the popularity charts don't lie. She's consistently ranked as top ten in wife material, fans flock to her at the end of concerts like rabid geese, producers cater to her every beck and whim—and Maki, bless her, sends death glares to all of them. Admittedly, it's one of the perks of working professionally alongside the rest of μ's as real idols: being able to flaunt just how much other people love her, while her crush seethes about it.

Much to her dismay, though, seething is just about the only thing Maki has done. Nico isn't dumb. She knows how jealousy works, has felt the flare of possessiveness burn in her chest before, back when she used to harbor on a celebrity crush on Tsubasa, watching other fans swoon over her. She sees it now, in the way Maki looks at her—how her eyes narrow when fans get too close, how her hands ball into fists whenever they pass by magazine stands featuring dating rumors of Nico and another fellow celebrity. But that's all that ever happens, really. Jealousy, like any other emotion, is fleeting. The moments pass, and nothing is done. Back to square one.

Assertiveness has never been Maki's strong point. Nico knows her. Maki would rather deny it to her grave than admit she ever wants something. In a way, she understands. Rich people don't ever talk about what they want; they just take it. Maki, though, has always been too polite for that. Maybe even too docile. That sort of thing happens in rich families, too, right? Children always following their parents' orders, always going by the books, to the point where they can't even make their own decisions anymore.

Nozomi's always told her that sometimes it just takes a little pushing. 'She's still younger than you, Nicocchi. Sometimes she doesn't know how to get what she wants,' she'd said. But honestly, if the years of provoking jealousy aren't enough to inspire Maki to claim what's hers, then Nico's just about done letting her be passive. Beyond done. Done as in: would rather move onto her pals Nozomi and Eli, who have always encouraged her to join them in the bedroom for a fun, casual night. Sex with her two hot best friends will always trump years of pining for a girl who will never make a move, right?

And with that resignation, Nico settles herself on the leather couch of μ's' suite, wedging herself in between Nozomi and Eli. They part without resistance, Nico taking advantage of the opening by leaning against Eli's torso, stifling a groan when her friend's breasts flatten against her back. No bra tonight, huh. Not that it really matters; there's no one but the members of μ's at home, and they've all long since passed the point of being bashful about their bodies around each other.

Nico lets out a deep sigh when Nozomi props her chin on her shoulder, the softness of both of their bodies making her melt into both of them. Eli's chest rises and falls in steady breaths, and as Nico tilts her head just so, she can feel the gentle rhythm of her heartbeat thrumming against her ear. That's one thing Nico can always count on—the amazing feeling of getting cuddled by two voluptuous best friends. Not only that, but always being welcomed without question.

Unlike with a certain pompous redhead. Nico huffs.

When Nozomi undoes her hair ribbons, running her hand through her hair, Nico closes her eyes and listens in to the racket of their private party: the karaoke music blaring from surround sound speakers as Rin and Honoka stray hideously off key, Kotori and Hanayo shrieking at a tiny bug lurking in a tiny gap the of the wooden floor, Maki scolding a drunken Umi who nearly knocks over a vase trying to kill said bug.

Ugh, everyone is a wreck tonight. As expected of a post-concert end-of-the-year party. Nico squeezes her eyes shut even harder, feeling an impending headache take over. She hasn't even had any drinks tonight.

"Nico?" Eli says, as if sensing her sudden discomfort, peeking over the top of her head catch a glimpse of her expression. "What's up?" Her breath smells like vodka and cranberry—sharp and sweet.

"Does that offer still stand," Nico says. Nozomi's hand hesitates on her bangs. Eli stops breathing.

_Shit. Bad timing? Too soon?_

Nico opens her eyes, squinting as a beam of disco light strikes her line of sight. When her vision readjusts, though, she catches a glimpse of red hair. She rolls her eyes. Of course the first thing she sees is Maki on the other side of the room, back turned to her. Maki hasn't even looked her way once tonight. How pathetic. Even when Maki's drunk she won't even give her the light of day.

"That isn't really fair to us either, you know," Nozomi says, taking her hand. "We wouldn't want you to come to us just because you need a rebound."

Nico squeezes her hand, shoulders sagging, the guilt overcoming her frustrations. "Urrrgghhhh, you're so right. I'm sorry. You two have been really good to me, but all I think about is myself." Geez, way to be a selfish prick.

Nozomi has never been one to say mean things, so when Nico's met with prolonged silence, she knows she's messed up.

"You really should talk to Maki," Eli suggests, wrapping her arm around Nico's torso. "I promise it won't be as hard as you think."

Nico frowns, throwing up her hands. "Yeah, but I hate always making the first move! I've been making decisions my whole life—for my family, for myself. So why can't I just sit back for once and let her take charge?" She crosses her arms, inclining her head so she can stare at the stars through the windowed ceiling, hating that she can actually identify some of the constellations overhead. Maki had been the one to teach her, after all. But on the bright side, that's the nice thing about living in a penthouse suite: no matter where she turns, everything is beautiful—the interior décor inside, the cityscape outside, the galaxy above.

Her best friends next to her.

She turns to Eli, who has her lips pursed in a thin line, the sort of contemplative look she wears whenever she's trying to think of what to say next. It used to be intimidating—back before they were friends, when Eli was nothing but a stiff-necked student council president—but now everything about her is just annoyingly attractive. Her hair is down tonight, free from the binds of her usual loose ponytail, hanging past her collarbones, tinged pink from the effects of alcohol. The black v-neck shirt she's wearing clings tight to her chest, cleavage peeking out generously, and it's times like these that Nico remembers that Eli's breasts are only barely smaller than Nozomi's.

It's just so effortless, the way she carries herself. No matter what Eli does, she always ends up looking like a model. Back in high school, Nico would have been envious of it, but now she can't help but be transfixed.

Eli looks back at her, finally, and Nico suppresses a squeak, ashamed that she'd been staring. Damn those pretty Russian genetics.

"Sometimes it's scary taking that first leap. Not everyone is as brave as you are, Nico," Eli supplies. Unhelpfully.

"Of course it's scary," Nico says, rolling her eyes. "But that's the risk people decide to take, right? I keep thinking if she cares at all, then she'll show it. Though apparently, I'm not worth that risk. So that's it. I'm done waiting for her tsundere ass, you know?" She bites her lip. "But you two have been beside me this entire time, which is why I—"

"Nicocchi." Nozomi hooks her fingers under Nico's chin, tilting her head back down, bringing her back to eye level with her. The tenderness in Nozomi's eyes is something that Nico will never understand. She's been in the receiving end of that look for years, but she knows that doesn't deserve it, the candid affection. Not from Nozomi, who's always been far too good for an ingrate like her. "You know how we feel about you—"

"Nozomi," Eli cuts in, voice strained, gesturing to the rest of the group on the other end of the room. "Are you sure this is a good time?"

Nozomi waves her off. "It's fine, Elichi. They're preoccupied."

Surely enough, Honoka has passed out in front of the flat-screen television, with Umi hastily prying the open bottles of liquor out of her hands. Rin is equally smashed, red-faced and purring non-stop as Kotori and Hanayo carry her to her bedroom.

Maki's over at the kitchen island, face planted onto the counter. Nico has to suppress the urge to do something stupidly cheesy like drape a blanket over her body. Not like Maki would ever appreciate it anyway! Seriously, what's the point in caring if that effort isn't returned in kind?

"Nico," Eli says, nudging her shoulder. "Don't worry. She can handle herself."

Nico whips her head to Eli, ready to throw back a retort. "I'm not—" She stops herself, though, because she totally _is_. She seals her lips shut, ignoring the looks on both Nozomi and Eli's faces. That's the scary thing about being friends with someone for so long: they know you much too well, can catch you when you're falling in the deep end—even before you're aware of it yourself. Nico sighs, shoulders slumping. "Okay, you're right. Old habits die hard, though."

Nico watches as a look passes between them, the sort of cryptic silent communication that all long-term couples have, and suddenly she feels like she's in high school again, nothing but a third wheel in their parfait dates. It's yet another reminder that no matter how close she is to them, they'll always be closer to each other.

After a moment, they both shift: Nozomi's hand on her lingering in the space between her skirt and bare legs, Eli's underneath her shoulder blade. Nico holds her breath when Nozomi leans forward, brushing back Nico's bangs before placing her lips against her ear. "Make new ones, then," she whispers.

Nico gasps when Nozomi squeezes her thigh, and that's all it takes for her to say okay.

* * *

"But what happened to not coming to you two as rebounds?!" Nico yelps as Eli tosses her onto the bed. The sheets poof up as she sinks into the mattress, obscuring her vision, but the time it takes for everything to settle down is all that's needed for Eli to go from clothed to very, very topless. Nico flushes, crossing her arms over her own chest, mortified by the brick-wall flatness of it all, suddenly feeling very inadequate. She did ask for this, didn't she.

"Change of plans, Nicocchi," Nozomi sings, closing the door behind her and twisting the lock shut with a resound click. "We've decided that the best way for you to heal is just to dive right in. You can't move on if you don't take action. And you already made your choice, didn't you? We're just honoring it, like we've always said we would." She saunters over to the bed, sliding her scrunchie off, undoing her side ponytail, hips sashaying in her nightgown as she steps behind Eli.

The rest seems to happen in slow motion: Nozomi wrapping her arms around Eli's waist, undoing the zipper of her jean shorts; Eli's cock popping out of its constraints, throbbing and rearing to go. A droplet of precum slips down the underside of her shaft.

Nico gulps at the sight. It isn't the first time she's seen Eli naked before. She's gotten plenty of glimpses of her penis in changing rooms, after Eli had confessed to them all about being trans. But all those times back in the changing room, Nico had only ever seen Eli _flaccid_. While Nico's never outright stared, she could still tell that Eli was well-hung even when soft, but now, with it sticking up ramrod straight in all its glory, Nico can't help but cross her legs. Is that thing going to even _fit_?

Nozomi chuckles. "My my, Elichi. You were quick to get hard," she teases, catching the precum at the base of Eli's cock with her index finger, spreading it back to the tip.

"Nozomi," Eli breathes, tilting her head back.

"We've been waiting for this for a while, haven't we? For a chance to show Nicocchi how much we love her," Nozomi says as she grips Eli's cock around her hand, pumping slowly. Nico's eyes follow the motion—up and down, up and down—mesmerized by both the steady rhythm and the sound of Eli's quiet moans.

"Mmm, yesss." Eli grits her teeth, thrusting her hips forward in tandem with Nozomi's strokes. She cries out when Nozomi gives her head a hard twist, knees buckling, but she steadies herself by leaning over the bed, forearms propped on the mattress.

Nico bites her lip, feeling a rush of warmth settle in her groin as Nozomi starts to grind herself on Eli's ass. She grips the sheets reflexively. It's a lie to say she hasn't thought about it, imagining how it'd feel to be sandwiched in between them. She's touched herself before to the idea, during nights when thinking about Maki only gets her angry and frustrated, but it's another thing entirely to see it happen _live_. She could probably get off on just _watching_ this.

As if on cue: "You're still clothed, Nicocchi," Nozomi remarks, voice still chirpy and steady as though she isn't in the middle of giving her girlfriend a handjob. "Did you actually not want this?"

Nico lets out a shaky breath. "I—I, uh. I'm not really sure how I fit in," she admits, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. Honestly, how is this even a good idea. How did she even _think_ it was, to blatantly insert herself in a well-established relationship, like a wrecking ball shattering a sturdy foundation. "I don't want things to become awkward for us either, you know."

"Nico," Eli manages to rasp out. "Have you not been listening to what we've been saying? We love you. We always have. We could've been a thing—the three of us—at any point. But we couldn't if your heart was already set on someone else." The smile Eli sends her does more to make her heart flip than watching her get jerked.

"But tonight, we just want to show you what you've been missing out on, pining after Maki for so long," Nozomi adds, voice dipping huskily. She lets go of Eli's cock—though not without a vocal complaint from Eli—stepping over to crawl onto the bed and sit next to Nico. Her breasts press against Nico's side, fingers running along the path of collarbone, the cuffs of her satin nightgown grazing her skin.

A tremor runs through Nico's body. It's odd. Nozomi's never touched her like this before. Nico's used to the invasive boob groping and the full-body hugs, but the way Nozomi plants a kiss to the corner of her lips doesn't feel wrong either. Maybe a few years ago it would have, but now, with Eli settling down on her other side, pressing a kiss to her cheek, it just feels like it's been a long time coming. Her tongue darts to the side of her mouth where Nozomi kissed her, wiping clean the residue of lip gloss she'd left behind.

Nozomi cups her chin, tilting her head with the intention of leaning in, lips parted, and it's for the first time that night that Nico actually manages to catch a whiff of the alcohol on breath—nothing nearly as strong as Eli's, but Nozomi's a lightweight. Instinctively, Nico presses her palm against Nozomi's chest, keeping her at arm's length. "Alright, how much did you actually drink?" Nico asks. Geez, this can't be a good idea if _both_ of them are drunk. What if this is just a huge mistake?

"Apparently not a whole ton, if you've only just noticed now. Honestly, Nicocchi, even if I were drunk—which I'm not!—I would still make the same call." Then, dipping next to the shell of Nico's ear, lips grazing her lobe, "Do you have any idea how long Elichi and I have been fantasizing about this?"

Nico shivers. Oh, hell. They _fantasize_ about her? "What do you two think about?" she asks, mouth going dry.

"How about we show you instead, Nico?" Eli says, bringing her hand around her back and undoing the knots of her blouse, the fabric falling on either side of her shoulders, exposing her bra.

In any other night, Nico would have complained about the wave of cold air hitting her front, but with Nozomi's palm already easing up her stomach, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake, all she can manage is a moan. Nico closes her eyes when Nozomi's fingers slide under her bra, her nipples hardening in anticipation, and she lets out a small cry when her thumb brushes against her peak.

"It's weird that you're touching me like this and not being a disgusting perverted groper like you usually are," Nico comments, letting out a raspy laugh.

Nozomi grins, a playful twinkle in her eyes—so different from the predatory glint Nico's used to seeing when she's touching her boobs. "You could have experienced this side of me sooner, Nicocchi," she says, cupping the underside of her left breast and squeezing.

Nico bites her lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly. "I'm sorry."

"None of that," Eli says. She wiggles out of her shorts and underwear, flinging them across the room before laying her hands on Nico's knees, gently easing them apart and settling herself in between her legs. It's a throwback to high school days, when Eli used to do something similar to help her with stretching exercises—though back then, Nico would have never imagined her and Eli ending up like _this_.

Nico inhales when Eli dives in and captures her right nipple with her mouth, her hot, wet tongue swirling in a circle along her areola. She cants her hips when Eli's lips close around her nipple, gasping when her skirt bunches up against Eli's rigid length. "Aaah… you guys know you don't have to focus on just me, right?"

"Ooh no, Nicocchi. Tonight is about you." Nozomi withdraws her hand, sitting back up before tugging Eli back with her, and briefly, Nico's disappointed she'd said anything at all, missing the sensory delight of both of them touching her. "Though," Nozomi continues, sending Nico a wink, "I suppose we could give you a little show, too. What do you think, Elich—"

Eli cuts off her question by pressing a full kiss to her lips, and Nozomi responds in kind by slipping her tongue inside her mouth, fingers burrowing into her blonde hair. Nico has seen this countless times before; Nozomi and Eli never skimp out on PDA—at least not around her, though sometimes she wonders if it had all been intentional, a strange, roundabout way of seducing her.

 _Well_ , she supposes, squeezing her thighs together to quell the pulsing of her loins as she watches Eli slip her hand underneath Nozomi's nightgown, _it's worked, hasn't it_. Her eyes widen when Eli disrobes Nozomi with a simple tug of her frontal ribbon, the cloth falling like a purple waterfall around them. It's then that Nico sees what's actually going on: Eli's hand dipped under Nozomi's lace panties, rubbing back and forth. She inhales sharply, squeezing her thighs shut as a surge of heat rolls down to her crotch.

Eli breaks the kiss, and Nozomi whimpers, burying her face in her neck, hips rocking. "She's really wet, Nico," Eli says, turning to her.

Oh, _fuck_. "God, me too," Nico blurts out. She blushes instantly, mouth agape at what she'd just admitted. "Ah, I mean—"

Nozomi laughs. "I'm glad you're liking the view," she teases, though there's a blush staining her cheeks as well. It's weird, seeing Nozomi in such a vulnerable position for once yet still having it in her to joke so casually. "It's nice to know that even the almighty Super Idol Nico-Nii is susceptible to the hedonistic tendencies of the human body."

"D-Don't put it like that!" Nico splutters.

"Oh? Where would you like it put, then?" Nozomi quips. Eli snorts.

Nico smacks her hand on her forehead. God, maybe she was wrong. If tonight ends up being a mistake, it won't be because of the sex; it'll be because dealing with Nozomi's infuriating sense of humor might not be worth it.

Eli deserves better, though, Nico decides, inclining her body back up and going straight for her neglected cock. She licks her lip when she wraps her fingers around the head, still slick from the precum, liking the way Eli's heat radiates onto her palm. "Wow," she breathes, "you're hot."

"Nico!" Eli gasps in surprise. "Really, you don't have to."

"But I want to," Nico insists, lowering herself again, mouth at level with the tip her penis. She ignores Nozomi's encouraging whistles. "And anyway, I refuse to be a pillow princess, so." She nails in her point by swirling her tongue on the head of her cock.

Someone moans above her—"Ooohh, _Nicocchi_."—and Nico has to blink, because it's _Nozomi_ , and she isn't even _touching_ her.

Nico looks back up, inquisitively, though she makes sure to keep her hand on Eli's cock, pumping rhythmically. "Umm…"

"It looks really good, what you're doing for Elichi," Nozomi explains, face still nestled in the crook of Eli's neck, a lazy smile on her lips. "Keep going."

"Voyeur," Nico says, rolling her eyes but complying anyway. She wets her lips before taking Eli into her mouth, still stroking the shaft with her hand. The taste of her precum isn't as horrid as she thought it'd be—kind of sweet, actually, and not entirely unpleasant. She sucks it like she's always seen in female-friendly porn: starting slow off with small bobs of the head, gradually taking more and more with each dip, spurred on by Nozomi and Eli's increasingly vocal moans. There's a limit to how much she can take, though, and she finds she can't even make it halfway down Eli's length before she starts feeling the gag reflex.

Nico lets go of her cock with a loud smack of her lips, breathing heavily. "Holy shit, blowjobs are not as easy as I thought they'd be," she says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That was really good, Nico. Really, really good," Eli says. Her eyes are half-lidded, and her hand is still buried inside Nozomi's panties. It's almost a serene sight—Nozomi leisurely moving her hips against Eli's fingers, cradled in her girlfriend's embrace. Almost serene—save for the slick cock still visibly pulsing, as though begging to be touched.

Nico's hands fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she locates the side zipper and pulls it down. The little space that opens up is all she needs to reach into her own panties, fingers zoning in on her clit immediately. She lets a groan when she realizes how absolutely _soaked_ she is. Normally, she would have needed to tease herself _a lot_ before getting to this point, but now—even with the barest amount of foreplay—she can draw tight circles on her clit without feeling painfully sensitive.

An understatement, though, she realizes, hips jolting in surprise as a spike of pleasure runs down her spine.

Eli turns her gaze to her. "Are you ready for me, Nico?"

Nico coughs. "Nozomi, you've got to tell me—how badly did it hurt the first time."

Nozomi laughs, disentangling herself from Eli before crawling back to Nico's side, lying down on her side and propping herself up with an elbow. "It shouldn't hurt if she does it right. It's not like she's going to shove it in all at once, Nicocchi." She winks. "I could offer a nice distraction, though," she says, running her hand underneath Nico's loose blouse and unclasping her bra, pushing it up as she tweaks her nipple.

Nico's breath hitches. "Okay," she says as Eli pushes her back down the mattress, hoisting her hips, legs on either side of her waist.

Several things happen at once: Nozomi leaning down to capture Nico's lips, Eli kneeling down to hook her fingers on the waistband of her panties before sliding it off with one smooth motion and throwing it behind her shoulders. The wet plop as it lands on the wooden floor is so loud that Nico is sure it hadn't been lost on any of them—Nozomi especially, as she lets out a breathy laugh against her lips. She moans into the kiss anyway, though, mostly because Nozomi is a good kisser, but also Eli's starting to grind her cock against her labia.

"Nico," Eli groans as she props herself up with one hand, blonde locks of hair coming down like a curtain and tickling her stomach. Her other hand is gripping her cock, sliding it back and forth along her vulva, and Nico can't help but grind her hips up, wanting to feel more heat, more friction.

"Does she feel good, Elichi?" Nozomi asks in between kisses.

"Very," she affirms, panting, and Nozomi moans into Nico's mouth in response.

Her head grows lightheaded as she inhales the faint scent of incense ever present on Nozomi's person. It's a lot to take in, the sudden switch to intimacy. She's kissed Nozomi before—sometimes just casual pecks, other times full-on make out sessions on days she felt particularly vulnerable, giving into her ambiguous feelings. But those moments were few and far between, and certainly none of those times feel like now, so intoxicating and dizzying—with Eli to boot.

"Nicocchi," she exhales, screwing her eyes shut, and it's then that Nico notices that Nozomi is touching herself, hands rubbing frantically against her groin. Nico tilts her head and cups her cheek, wanting to deepen their kiss, gasping when Eli presses her cock against her clit. Nozomi goes with the flow, tongue slipping into her mouth, and Nico whines when it finally curls around her own.

Nozomi, her best friend. Nozomi, who's always deserved better than her.

Nico parts from the kiss. "Nozomi," she says, huffing, chest rising and falling with shaky breaths. "Sit on my face."

For once, Nozomi is the one who gets all red-faced. "W-What?"

Eli laughs at the exchange, pulling back. A draft of cool air hits her legs where Eli used to be, and there's a bit of a rustling noise as she rifles through some sort of bag.

A smirk makes its way onto Nico's lips, but it's short-lived when she squeaks, startled by Eli's quick return, the tip of her cock bumping her clit again. "Y-You heard me. Sit on my face."

The surprise on Nozomi's face is short-lived, too, as a mischievous grin forms. She plants a quick kiss to Nico's lips. "How bold, Nicocchi," she says, grinning as she withdraws her hands from her panties, sliding out of them before sitting back up. Gripping the headboard with both hands, she situates her thighs on either side of Nico's face, lowering herself slowly.

The view is incredible, Nico realizes, looking up. The swell of Nozomi's breasts have always been a sight for sore eyes (though, always a blow to her sore ego), but seeing them at this angle is something else—up close, nipples hardened, round and full.

And, well, the dripping pussy right in front of her face is nice, too. Very nice, she thinks, before spreading Nozomi's swollen labia with either thumb and burying her tongue in her hot folds. So this is what Nozomi tastes like—sweet, tangy. She gasps into her when Eli rubs against her entrance, barely noticing that there's a difference in the texture of her cock. Latex? When had Eli put on a condom?

"Nico, I'm going in," Eli announces, voice breathy. "Let me know immediately if it hurts, okay?" Nico hums in response, her lips wrapping around Nozomi's throbbing clit the same time Eli enters her, tip barely inside, but it's enough to make her shudder and whimper. Nozomi cries out when Nico starts sucking, hips grinding against the vibrations of her lips, and Nico has to place both hands on her hips to steady her, to keep her from rocking too hard. When Nozomi settles down, though, Nico slides one hand back to dip her index finger inside her as Eli pumps into her little by little, slow and restrained.

She groans simultaneously with Nozomi, enjoying both the slickness of her inner walls and the way Eli stretches her own. It feels so different from just fucking herself with a dildo. Eli is hot inside her, unlike the cold silicone she's used to, and while Eli doesn't vibrate, her cock still throbs intensely enough for her vagina to clamp down on it instinctively, as if wanting to keep her inside.

"Ah!" Eli startles at the sudden tightness, hips jerking forward suddenly—an abrupt change of pace from her previous cautiousness—and the motion causes her cock to tilt up and bump against _there_.

"Oh my god, Eli," Nico cries out, reflexively gripping Nozomi's ass with one hand, feeling her tighten around her fingers in response. "Just fuck me, just like that. Fuck going slow, just—" Another thrust. And again. "—mmm! Yeah!" She moans against Nozomi's clit and adds a second finger inside her, renewing her own thrusts.

"Nnngh, Nicocchi, I'm going to come," Nozomi whines, and Nico wastes no time giving her clit several hard licks. Nozomi's thighs quake above her, and this time Nico doesn't stop her when she pushes herself closer to her mouth, instead deciding to focus on curling her fingers against Nozomi's upper walls and drawing out her orgasm.

Everything is a blur after that. Dimly, Nico's aware that Eli's made it all the way inside her, burying deeply with each pump, but the thing that sends her over the edge is Nozomi reaching back with one hand to stroke her clit—and just like that, like a flip of a switch, her own orgasm hits her, hard. Wave after wave of pleasure ripples down her body, her inner walls fluttering against Eli's cock.

Eli grabs her hips and thrusts into her, quick and shallow, as though wanting to draw out the aftershocks of her orgasm, but she stills soon after, too, her cock throbbing as she sinks all the way inside her. Heat pools inside her vagina, but the sensation is quickly lost when Eli pulls out, discarding the rubber, and Nico's faintly disappointed that Eli came into the condom and not directly inside her. Curse the inconveniences of the reproductive system.

They all collapse back onto the bed, with Eli and Nozomi on either side of her.

"Wow," is all Nico can manage to say, breath still shaky. Then, after taking a few big gulps, "Remind me again why I didn't say yes sooner?"

"You've still got to resolve your thing with Maki, you know," Eli points out, pulling a sheet up and draping it over their bodies before snuggling back in.

Maki. Nico blinks. She'd barely thought about her this whole time. "Maki who?"

Nozomi sends her a sad smile, and Nico immediately regrets ever opening her mouth at all. "You shouldn't run away from it like that, Nicocchi." Nico bites her lower lip, looking into Nozomi's eyes. Green, but never with envy.

"I know," Nico sighs, dragging a pillow to her face, groaning into it in frustration. Tossing it aside again, she turns back to Nozomi, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Thanks for indulging me tonight, though." She looks back at Eli. "Both of you."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure," Eli says, giving her cheek a quick peck. "You were incredible."

Nico grins, returning Eli's kiss with one to the lips. "Are you kidding? I thought I was going to die getting that Russian monster mauled into me, but it just felt really damn good."

Eli laughs. "Russian monster—"

"Told you it wouldn't be bad, Nicocchi," Nozomi says, though her voice sounds less cheery than normal, tone evening out to a lazy drawl.

"Nozomi?" Nico nudges her. "You okay?"

"Mmm, sleepy," she replies. "Goodnight. I love you."

Nico stiffens. Beside her, Eli's already snoozing lightly; she's always been able to knock out fast, especially after a night of drinks.

After a moment of contemplation, Nico kisses them both on the forehead before making herself comfortable, leaning on her side and stroking Nozomi's cheek.

Nozomi, her best friend. Nozomi, who's already deserved better.

When Nico closes her eyes that night, no matter how hard she tries not to think about it, her last thought is still of wavy red hair and sharp violet eyes upon a girl who’s always looked at her with a mixture of aversion and affection.

If only she could be more assertive with her feelings.


End file.
